roblox_in_plain_sightfandomcom-20200213-history
Suggestions
"halp duck make his game bettah" =Information= This page is a list of Suggestions by fans, developers, or people that aren't fans but suggest stuff anyway. =Disguises= Disguise suggestions Weight-Lifter Ability: Can steal items without slowing down. Or steal items 2x faster. Or make it a Miner. Suggested by: I-forgot-their-name & blockboy2603 & shadowhawk456 Technition Ability: Can use/go-through things that make alarm sounds WITHOUT them going off. Or stop the camera from changing to another camera. Or make it so they can see wherever the camera is. Suggested by: I-forgot-their-name and blockboy2603 and RebornMAX Trump Ability: Create a wall that the camera cannot penetrate Suggested by: blockboy2603 & aII_duck Burgerlar Thief Idea: Burgerlar, Appearance:Hat:Burger Bob Shirt:https://www.roblox.com/catalog/186449517/Burger Pants:https://www.roblox.com/catalog/509475208/burger Skin:Reddish Brown, Face:Egg on your Face Description: This common/rare disguise makes everyone hungry Ability-Stuffed Ability: Heals you and others around you, but decreases your and everyone else who was healed speed (probably the same as when you pick up a heavy object) for 5 seconds Cooldown:30-40 seconds. Suggested by: foamyspy134 (Basically exactly what he said with a tiny amount of editing) Picnicker Appearance: I don't know, but use this hat Face: Default (Smile) Ability: Picnic Basket - Summon a picnic basket shield around yourself. Immobilizes thief. How is the ability helpful? Hmmm... I'd have said it was useless, but I just thought of something; *sees thing* *wants to steal* *walks up to* *camera sees* *clicks thing* *activates ability* *thing stolen* *basket disappears* *runs like a person that doesn't want to die to the exit* *cashes out* Suggested by: blockboy2603 Scientist Ability: Shrink - Go smaller...? Suggested by: starflake5555 =Cameras= Basically disguises only camera verson Camorch Look: Flashlight Ability: Turns all thieves on screen green for 3 seconds. 80 second cool down. Suggested & made by: blockboy2603 Guestra Look: Old-guestish Ability: "machine gun blows" - Simplified: Hold down left click for fast shots. Suggested by: That-other-person-that-I-forgot-the-name-of =Gamepasses= so u can get more Robuxes also, some of these aren't gamepasses. 3(or other)x camera chance Higher chances of being camera. Trust me, this'd work. ALSO, IF YOU DO ADD THIS, ADD A DISABLE BUTTON. If you can, I mean. Buy any theif Buy ANY thief for 10 Robux. Or make it so you can buy any thief for 100k Trust me, this'd be great. Buyable Perks Buy perk gamepasses! Such as *+5 weight for all Thieves' *2x money always *Non-transparent ghost (trust me, people'd love this) *+something jump height *+5 total speed for all Thieves' *ETC Suggested by: Ghosttony503 & blockboy2603 Ultra-heated laser This gamepass will make it so thieves take -1 damage every second for 5 seconds after the Cameraman lasers them. Suggested by: Pyronixcat & blockboy2603 Speed Stealing Steal items 2x faster for any thief. This is basically the same as Weight-Lifter. But it can be used for any thief. Suggested by: blockboy2603 Slowdown This gamepass slows down Thieves' by, like, 5 or so when the Cameraman lasers them. Or always takes away 5 speed for Thieves' if you're Cameraman. Suggested by: Pyronixcat & blockboy2603 Heat-Lens This gamepass allows the Cameraman to see Thieves' while they're stealing stuff. Possibly seen as glowing or transparent. Suggested by: spikeman168 & blockboy2603 =Random= The following suggestions are random suggestions that are random Arcade put a stolen arcane machine(s) in the Lobby with "classic" games like Ping-Pong or space invaders(that are playable) so you're not as bored. Suggested by: ChocolatePeeps (P.S. Duck, what happened to that "Cyclone arcade machine"?) Ending Animation Make it so the Thief that stole the most money has a revolver and shoots the cameraman in the camera control room after the end of the round. Suggested by: VenomVI Refunds Okay, most of us know there's refunds. But this guy suggested it before it was added... Still, I wouldn't add such a thing... But the last part of his suggestion made sense Make it so you get more money with a refund depending on the rarity of the disguise. Suggested by: HekticWorlds Limit Explosive Ammo What is says up there ^^^ Suggested by: AveryWithAFace Spinner Make a "spinner" where you could get just a Gold or Diamond. (In case you don't understand, make it so the green bar ONLY goes on Gold or Diamond disguises) (possibly bought with R$ or 25k cash) Suggested by: luckeewolf Higher Capacity Make it so VIP's can hold 5 more weight. Suggested by: bangles24 100% New Disguise Make an option to buy a 100% new disguise (One you haven't unlocked yet) for like 100-150k Or make it so you can choose a new disguise for 200k Suggested by: blockboy2603 No Starters Make it so you can't roll a starter. Or make a gamepass (or something) where the green thing does NOT go on a starter. Sort of suggested by: iiiVixen Change log A "log" that shows all the recent and past updates. Suggested by: bestchesskid14 Bonus Rounds A bonus round every 5 rounds! Dunno what you'd make, though... Suggested by: SilverDragonhunter Vote Vote for a map! Suggested by: A lot of people Stat Reset Stat reset button. Why anyone'd want to do this? I have no idea... But if you do, make it so you have to click like 5 buttons to confirm it. Suggested by: funnyfunnydog0 Cash end AII the money you're holding at the end will get cashed out Suggested by: Tylerspore1 Unnamed At the tutorial, (the start) make it so it says that if you jump as cameraman, it counts as quitting. This could be helpful for mobile users or warn people about it. Suggested by: blockboy2603 Upgrades If you get a disguise you've already unlocked in roulette, it decreases the cooldown by a few seconds. If this happens a lot, it'd get to, like, 0 seconds. So I only recommend making it for certain disguises and having a max of like 3 times. Suggested by: FatCat919 =Badge Suggestions= The following are badges you can get by doing certain things in the game Most money Be the Thief with the most money at the end of the round. Suggested by: CenturianTrooperXV #rekt Defeat all the Thieves' as Cameraman. Suggested by: blockboy2603 =Maps= map suggestions Idk what to put here "can there be an outdoor map where the central camera is placed on a vehicle or something?" I think what he means is "You should make an outside map where there's a camera on a vehicle moving around (without being able to change) and will have to shoot the Thieves' while "in" the vehicle" Suggested by: InterstellarWar Locality Locality is a map that takes place in a 2 story house that includes a basic start for a house. The background includes a remote neighborhood with surrounding houses. Background locations/hotspots include a soccer field, tennis court, and a pool. Camera locations include the master bedroom, stairs, bedrooms, basement, yard, and master bedroom closet. SUGGESTED BY RhetoricalTurbo =Gamemodes= Hmmm... Gamemodes? What a horrible idea! FFAT Everyone is a thief, and they all steal as much as possible, but here's the twist, everything is picked up at much faster speeds, and there are no camera men/women, and no objects you steal gives money. The person who stole the most objects gets some amount of money as a prize. Suggested by: spikeman168 Cop Instead of a Cameraman, a Cop!! Suggested by: A lot of people Category:General